Even Fish Have Friends
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: La'gaan feels unwanted even more so after he and M'gann broke up. Without anyone to turn to, he's alone. Or so he thinks.


AN: yet another pro-La'gaan fic. I'm just going to quietly fill up the La'gaan/Lagoon Boy category with these. Kay? Kay.

Standard Disclaimers are Standard.

* * *

It's never been fair. really though, he should've seen it coming, but it still blindsided him when it happens. She broke up with him. Leaving him for that jerk that dumped her. The guy that made her cry sometimes when she thought that La'gaan hadn't been looking. The guy that kept acting like a complete crab every time they had to work together.

And he had done nothing but try to make her happy.

So why was this happening?

When she's done, he takes it the same way he's been taking everything else in his life. A fake smile with words of reassurance that yes, they could still be friends. No he's not mad.

But those are utter lies with his heart breaking at each second he spent there. Unlike her, who had the benefit of friends and others to comfort her over the first heartbreak, he had no such thing.

At least, he wants to believe he did. However, thinking back, La'gaan hesistate at even naming any of them in this 'friend' category. In Atlantis, he had friends but now he's unsure of how well he would be received in seeking their advice. On land, he wants to talk to someone - Neptune's beard, _ANYONE_- but kept finding reasons why he shouldn't bother them.

Time wore on, he found it better to often leave the Cave. Or be in another part of it where no one else was.

Quietly, La'gaan withdrew from them- from everyone.

When he spoke, it was only for clarification or to 'radio' in his location. He took the training without complaint or compliment to anything.

When confronted with conversation of any sort, mostly by his mentor and a few attempts by Nightwing, he remained civil but tried to keep his answers short.

No, he'll this alone. After all, he's done other things by himself, why not this as well?

Maybe he was meant to be alone?

—

When he's captured, he doesn't think they'll save him because they're 'friends'. He thinks they'll save him because 'it's the right thing to do' and 'he knows too much'. Actually, Lagoon Boy's pretty sure that's why Queen Bee even bothered to catch him at all. His fault, of course. He should've paid better attention, but then again why does he? No one would've been looking for him anyway so-

Red eyes follow the curvy dark woman with a little exasperation at this game.

"If you do not mind," He said quite politely, a jarring difference from his old defiance, "can you simply get this over with?"

"I didn't think a little fish like you would want to die so quickly." Queen Bee laughed but leaned in close, "Now tell me- what are the League's plans?"

Well, this was going to be easier than he thought.

"I do not know."

"Of course you do!" A flash of annoyance, she kisses him, "Now, tell me…"

He doesn't resist- there really was no point in it since he knew absolutely nothing.- and lets the hypnotic drug take over. He found that when a person goes along with it willingly, it makes it easier to lie.

Just food for thought as he started altering some of his answers; an english word here or there. Means the same yet different at the same time. When he's thrown back into a locked tank, he mused on how well she is about to mess up.

—-

When the team finally does show up, they win against Queen Bee's forces with exceptional ease.

"You alright there?" Blue Beetle asked once they got out of the facility. It had been Gamma Squad again, only they had Superboy with them. Who, at the moment, was flying the ship and seemed not pay them any attention even though his ears twitched just a little to show he was actually listening in- if anyone cared to notice, of course.

"I have been in worse." Lagoon Boy answered but glanced out of the windows, "It was not like she was going to do any serious damage so there was no worry."

"Hey, we were worried."

"Of course you were."

"You know what, stop it." This time even Robin is looking over as the blue suited teen was losing his cool. "You've been acting like this ever since..Ever since she dumped you! I get it, it hurts but there are other people who do care!"

It's startling, really, but La'gaan tried to brush it off. "Name one." He asked, "Ever since I came to this place, I have been treated as a leper. She.." Red eyes stole a glance at Superboy but focused back on Blue. " She understood what it was like. At least you- all of you- look similar. Someone at least is your friend and I-"

"What, you don't consider us friends?" Ok, now even Robin had to add into this conversation, "After everything we've been through?"

What kind of conversation is this? Wasn't it not too long before that they didn't even bother…?

"We've been trying to give you your space." Blue Beetle told him, but made a face as if he was listening to something else. "Yeah well.." Mumbles something. "After all, it's not something easily mended. "

Feeling suitably ashamed of himself for not thinking about that, La'gaan only smiles at them, "And.. you are not 'creeped out' by me?"

"No." Robin raises a brow, "Why? I mean, we've seen creepier things that make you look like a cuddly kitten."

"Yeah. But you know we're here for you, you know that now right?"

Eventually the Atlantean nodded and grinned, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

After all, Gamma Squad always_ did_ rule.

—

"Hey, Lagoon Boy."

La'gaan froze just a bit before looking at the super with some well deserved wariness. "Do not worry, I did restock the rebreathers in the bioship."

Ok, so he had been a bit of a jerk on that, but so had Superboy. The-

"Look.. it's.." He rubbed the back of his neck. Even now, Conner's awkward about these things. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Sorry?"

"The way I acted when you were dating M'gann." At least he could own up to it, "It was uncalled for."

Now, La'gaan has no idea what to say exactly to that. "Yea..well..you were a crab."

"I know and if it makes you feel any better, I don't think we're going to last this time either."

Attention, he has it now. "What?"

"Look, I never told anyone why we broke up the first time…"

And for the next hour and a half, Conner and La'gaan talked. Really talked about M'gann, the problems they both had with her and other things. The strangeness of Earth..

By the time they had finished talking, the two regarded each other something similar to …_friends_?

It's something that still amazed La'gaan long after he returned to Atlantis for a visit home.

He has **_friends_**.

It just took him a while to figure out who they were.


End file.
